Along with the development of wireless network technology and data service, more and more high-end intelligent terminals have emerged in market. In contrast to conventional terminals, a processor, a memory, and storage capacity of the high-end intelligent terminals have been enhanced to great extent. In order to provide differentiated services, how to identify the high-end intelligent terminals is the primary issue needed to be addressed by an operator for increasing income.
For example, in order to realize differentiated charging different types of terminals, the following two modes are adopted in the prior art:
The first mode: to set an independent APN (Access Point Name, access point name) for each high-end intelligent terminal, for the sake of distinguishing the high-end intelligent terminals from ordinary terminals, so as to realize the differentiated charging the terminals.
The second mode: to employ a UserAgent field at the head of the application layer protocol to distinguish the high-end intelligent terminals from the ordinary terminals, so as to realize the differentiated charging of the terminals.
Nevertheless, during the implementation process of the present invention, the inventor has found that, regardless of the aforementioned first mode or second mode, in the prior art, any setting for distinguishing the different types of terminals may be modified so that a charging system cannot accurately distinguish the terminal types, resulting in inaccurate charging of the charging system.